finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Good King Moggle Mog XII (boss)/Legacy
Good King Moggle Mog XII is fought as a boss in Final Fantasy XIV, as part of the "A Feast of Fool" quest, and is balanced for a full party of level 50 players. He later reappeared in A Realm Reborn as a boss in the Main Scenario quests for Patch 2.1, trial Thornmarch, and returned in the Thornmarch Extreme battle in patch 2.2 Battle There are a total of eight enemies on the battlefield; seven Moogles and the king. When the fight begins, only Whiskerwall Kupdi Koop will be present. Each of the moogles has a job class and is dressed accordingly, making them easy to identify; it is important to memorize their jobs and abilities: *Whiskerwall Kupdi Koop - Gladiator - Abilities: Mogdive - Weak, single hit attack. Whisker Bash - weak, single hit attack that seals weaponskills. Steals HP on melee hit. *Pukla Puki the Pomburner - Black Mage - Ability: Pom Flare - AoE spell around user. Deals high damage and should be avoided at all costs. *Pukna Pako the Tailturner - Thief - Abilities: Mognesia - AoE around target, drains MP. Break: Single target petrify. *Furryfoot Kupli Kipp - White Mage - Ability: Cure IV - Heals around 2.000 HP. *Puksi Piko the Shaggysong - Bard - Abilities: Mog dive and Maximoogle - Single cast on moogle that increases its size and make it immune to all attacks. The moogle will then move slowly towards the player with highest Bard hate, dealing high damage on touch; The King only cast the spell on himself and chooses a random target for the attack. *Woolywart Kupqu Kogi - Archer - Ability: Moogle Eye Shot - Strong, single target ranged hit. *Ruffletuft Kupta Kapa - Marauder - Ability: Moogle-Go-Round - Weak AoE damage around user. The King is able to use all of the above abilities, unlocking them whenever the respective moogle is killed, and all moogles except the King and the Gladiator may "Call for help", requesting an attack or heal. Every minute, a new moogle will appear, and the music tempo will change depending on the moogle. When the chorus starts singing, the king's summoning ritual will have ended and all the moogles will be revived with full life; the King will cast Memento Moogle immediately after appearing. Memento Moogle damage varies depending on how many moogles have been killed during the first phase; a Memento Moogle IV (no moogles killed) deals guaranteed 9,999 damage to everyone and ends the battle. However, if all moogles were defeated, the spell will deal very low damage. Strategy It is advisable to have as much materia melded gear as possible. Petrify resistance might help, but is not essential. The recommended classes for this fight are Gladiator (Main Tank), Conjurer (Healer), Archer (Damage Dealers) and a Thaumaturge can be used to increase damage output during the first stage, but will have trouble keeping MP later on. Regardless of the party composition, the basic outline can be applied to most party setups. Before entering the instance, the party should buff up attack power with all available skills. As soon as the fight begins, the players should go all out on the Gladiator and try to kill him before the next moogle spawns; a Thundaga combo is specially strong against both him and the Marauder. The tank should immediately grab hate, while the DD must finish off the previous moogle (if still alive) before moving to the new one. The most important factor during this phase of the battle is to kill as many moogles as possible, preferably all. Once the timer reaches the 23 minute mark, all party members should gather south of the room regardless of how many moogles are alive and quickly use Sentinel and any other damage reduction abilities available. Conjurers should reapply Protect and Stoneskin, then heal everyone to full. Everyone else should cast Sacred Prism and be ready to Cure, while a Thaumaturge, if present, should cast Sacred Prism and Sanguine Rite to restore everyone's MP and increase defense. After Memento Moogle hits, DDs should fire up Cure while the Gladiator casts up Flash and Rampart, then start kiting. Everyone must focus on a single moogle, while keeping away from all the others and kiting whenever they get hate. The first moogle to be killed should be the Black Mage, as he has the lowest life and highest damage. Four or five fully buffed Archers are able to kill him in a matter of seconds. The White Mage should be killed next. When those two moogles are dead, the fight becomes far easier. Archers can keep the remaining moogles far by using Shadowbind on them (giving priority to those hit by Maximoogle), while focusing damage on the next moogle, the Archer. After that, the most common kill order is Thief or Bard, Marauder, King and Gladiator. The Gladiator is left for last because of his high HP and he is often healed by the King. Raise Strategy A second strategy, that some people consider an exploit, consists in letting the moogles kill the entire party after Memento Moogle is used to reset the fight (or can be used whenever the team believes the fight is "lost", as it allows them to recover). Someone should cast Raise on a dead player, who should not accept the raise offer right away. Every other member then must get killed at a relatively small distance from each other, while the last remaining member should die far away from the rest of the party, attracting all the moogles towards himself. Before this last member dies, players with Raise on them should accept the revive and stand still, far away from the moogles, who will lose hate and stand still after killing the previous player, not aggroing anyone unless they move close enough. From this point onwards, each player revives the next until all the party except the one near the moogles is revived. After the weakness effect wears off, a Conjurer raises the last member and the moogles will aggro him, essentially restarting the fight with both sides fully healed (except for dead moogles, that don't revive). Square Enix has yet to manifest if they consider this an exploit or not, but a countermeasure that prevents this strategy has been implemented as a bug fix on patch 1.20a. Achievements Defeating Good King Moggle Mog XII grants an in-game achievement ("Most Adorable Death Ever") and a lodestone history achievement, even if the party still loses the battle. Killing all moogles on the first phase (before Memento Moogle is used) grants a lodestone achievement. Gallery FFXIV Memento Moogle.jpg|Memento Moogle. FFXIV Thornmarch.jpg|The Thornmarch. FFXIV Moogle-go-round.jpg|Moogle-go-round. FFXIV Good King Moggle Mog.jpg|Battle against Good King Moggle Mog XII. FFXIV Malevolent Mogwand.jpg|The Malevolent Mogwand. Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Superbosses